Character of the Month/Nominations 2012/2013
These are nominations for previous months. Do not edit. October 2012 Dark Void "Destroyer" Rocker Slash (Tynic the Hedgehog) A Mysterious Bladed Hedgehog with Energy from Fighting. He has never lost a fight. He Fight with his Brother,Killer Death "grenader" Rocker Slash and his friend Tynic The Hedgehog.Yet He hasn't fought ever since . He Fight for 4 thing: Freedom , Power , Agility, and Fight just for training. Quote " I am A Deathless hedgehog"- Destroyer Support Neutral I wouldn't mind if he were to become character of the month. Nothin' Suits me like a Suit!♪ When I'm sad I stop being sad and be AWESOME instead True Story 20:19, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Against Who? Know my power... Behold! 20:35, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Stacy the Hedgehog Stacy the Hedgehog is a school teacher that teaches in schools and grades all throughout the Station Square county. She is one of the most beautiful and respected teachers known, but she is also one that has been known as a sexual harassment victim. Support Neutral She doesn't seem like a legit "Character of the Month" to me. .-. Sorry. Nothin' Suits me like a Suit!♪ When I'm sad I stop being sad and be AWESOME instead True Story 20:18, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Against X the Hedgehog X the Hedgehog is a Maverick Hunter android that deals with other androids that commit crimes and attacks against humanity and mobians, known specifically as "Mavericks". Although a mostly proud and honest hunter, he mostly tries to avoid conflicts and often hesitates in situations that would result in his comrades being in danger. His name is a variable that stands for limitless potential, which X has shown to hold. Support Neutral He's a bit new here, don't you think..? Nothin' Suits me like a Suit!♪ When I'm sad I stop being sad and be AWESOME instead True Story 20:20, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Against Surge the Hedgehog Surge the Hedgehog is a hedgehog species, electrokinetic Mobian. He is XxZekeKnightxX's fursona. Support Surge still continues to be awesome, even if we hardly see him anymore! XD GurahkWeavile 22:43, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Neutral Against Isaiah the Angelic Hedgefox Isaiah is an Angel/Mobian Hybrid. Born to Kalek the Angelfox and Marissa the Hedgehog during the time of the fall of Angels. When Isaiah was born, his mother died, leaving his father stricken with grief. Later on, Isaiah's father died of old age after seperating from his Angelic counterpart when he wanted to live with Marissa. Isaiah was sent to a land amongst the clouds, in between the heavens and Mobius to grow up. He now lives on Mobius' surface and has started the Team Chronohog security team. Support Neutral I don't know him very well. :l Nothin' Suits me like a Suit!♪ When I'm sad I stop being sad and be AWESOME instead True Story 20:21, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Against Boombomb the Hedgehog Boombomb is a CIA Agent who protects mobius from danger, with one fake azure arm he is now able to use the azure to his advantage and transform when he needs to, he is usually caught in a fight with Doom the Dark Lord, where he usually doesn't win without help. He has a lot of good friends and allies, and a lot of enemies and rivals, Boombomb the Hedgehog is usually keeping Mobius safe, and out of trouble. Support Boombomb is awesome. And he is best pony. And he smells like flowers. And he's a badass because he's C.I.A. True story, bros. Kthx. Hugs for all. :3 -Chicago Made Punk. Not gonna lie....Boom puts even Arnold Schwarzennegar to shame! XD GurahkWeavile 22:43, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Neutral Against Sparks The Hedgehog Sparks is a Mutant (Mobian Superior). When he reached his teenage years, he began to develop what is known as the "X-Factor" gene, also known as "mutancy". Sparks was disliked immensely for this, since Mutant hating was at an all time high, since then, Sparks has had adventures with his friends, but recently, his blood was drained from him, by Ayla the Vampire Hedgebat, and was killed. Later, Sparks was resurrected by Doom the Dark Lord, who seriously messed with his mind and memories of everything. He wandered into the nearest safe place, and has stayed there since. Support Neutral Against November 2012 Joseph the Wolf Joseph the Wolf (sometimes just called Joey) is a young man that is close friends with many fellow students, especially Brittney the Bat and Jimmy Canvas. He has a kind heart, a laidback personality, and always willing to help even when his friends and single mom are down. It is because of this that many of his friends consider him their best, and many girls want to win his heart. But despite his own nice guy persona, Joseph is actually a descendant of the murderousYiao Tribe. Supporters Neutral Against Sear the Hedgecat As Freeze, he was a very strong as well as smart person when he was younger, and had expressed this power constantly upon his brothers. The only one that he always had trouble fighting in simple physical combat, was Drake the Hedgebat. This made Freeze value Drake as Freeze increased his sinister mind and supremist attitude. With Drake's help, Freeze had sent Surge the Hedgehog into the past, in the hopes that Surge would die, because both Freeze and Surge are what Freeze calls, "Flux Babies", or persons that have been affected by the "Life Flux", created passively along with the creation of Shadow the Hedgehog. Unfortunately, Surge had survived to come back hard with avengence, in the form of Blackout. Knowing that Freeze couldn't defeat Blackout/Surge, he escaped by dropping himself into an acidic pool. Later, he was reborn as a black hedgehog calling himself Carnage. He is currently either with his brothers or his girlfriend. It was revealed later, that Carnage was under the control of Nazo the Hedgehog, an evil mastermind that threatened death to Carnage's family if he didn't obey him. After the events of RAMA, he loses his Flux ability, and is renamed by his mother to his current name. Supporters Sear has really matured as a great character, I like this guy...GurahkWeavile 17:53, November 3, 2012 (UTC) For, this guy sounds beast Son Of Light/Sword Of The Sun: ~ Apallo ~ 20:32, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Neutral Against Luna the Hedgehog Luna is the protector of Lunatea. Supporters Neutral Against Luna does not follow the exact guidelines for decent and well-liked character, that's why no one likes her. GurahkWeavile 17:53, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Considering all the information you gave us was a vague 1-liner, I can't say much. ~ZayZay Daichi The Tanuki Daichi is a teen (believed to be no younger than 14 or 15) who is a deputized assassin (for reasons unknown) who stashes a collection of knives and guns in his Hiking pack, which he often is seen carrying. Living a terrible childhood abused by his parents, in the slums of Dustdune city, he was always fascinated by guns and other weapons, and always strived for one. He often helps his friends in various tasks in a time of need (whether or not to get paid.) He carries weapons such as several different pistols, a swiss army knife and several other weapons. He often looks at himself as a bounty hunter. He is very bold and is willing to take a stand against even the mightiest foes. Supporters Neutral Against Isaiah The Irish Wolfhound Isaiah is a spunky, 11-year-old canine who lives in the rural areas of Green Hill, with his brother Jason (and another brother, Shred, though he's deceased). He is the boyfriend of Ferham Spades, who he admires greatly. As a child he was very anti-social, and often wanted to be isolated. He cares deeply about his friends. He is battle hardened and witty. He can easily pick up and throw objects up to twice his weight fairly easily. With his moderate strength and speed, he uses his powers to his greatest advantage. Supporters Neutral Against September 2013 Bluray the Fox Bluray is an adventurous fox who is often seen fighting off meanaces. Running away from his old school at the age of 8 this young fox ended up in Station Square where he currently resides. He's best friends with Apallo the Hedgehog, Isaiah the Irish Wolfhound and Honoo the Pyrofox all of which also fight against the big baddies of the Chillverse. Bluray is also currently raising Chewie, a mysterious baby Kirby who some how ended up in Sonic Continuum. He's attempting to master the arts of psychic and electric properties and has many unique moves. Supports *He's one of the founding characters (Wish Apallo could be one) And pretty much he's well balanced and is a great fighter http://i160.photobucket.com/albums/t165/hinkpink/TempSig2.png Support, http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/chillsonicfanon/images/4/42/Avatar375695_3.gif 16:57, September 5, 2013 (UTC) *He's one character I actually do like....One Shall Stand.....One Shall Fall.... 17:02, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Neutralists *I just put him up to show an example. :/ Eggman is the fastest motherf*cker alive. SO LONG LIVE THE EGGMAN EMPIRE! 16:00, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Against Chewie the Kirby Chewie '''(チューイー, Chūī in Japan) is the pet Kirby of Bluray the Fox, who saved him after a fatal fall into the earth He is set to first appear in Bluray's Bad Fur Daze in a special episode called "Chewie up and Spit it out" Supports *Chewie is an adorable character to say the least. Also its kinda great to have a charcacter type from another series without having them rape the Contiunity. http://i160.photobucket.com/albums/t165/hinkpink/TempSig2.png Support, http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/chillsonicfanon/images/4/42/Avatar375695_3.gif 16:33, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Neutral Against Jester of Knives/Alice K. Lerona Jester of Knives, an assassin that uses knives and daggers as weapons to dispose of crooks and targeted mobians. She works for a mercenary group: Wild Card. Her childhood consisted of runing from her foster father (the murderer of her family) She had no childhood which is the cause of her bitterness towards the world. That was before Emperor, leader of Wild Card found her in an orphanage. Supports *Sounds cool, now put her into action plz Eggman is the fastest motherf*cker alive. SO LONG LIVE THE EGGMAN EMPIRE! 16:43, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Against Neutral X the Hedgehog X the Hedgehog is a Maverick Hunter android that deals with other androids that commit crimes and attacks against humanity and Mobians, known specifically as "Mavericks". Although a mostly proud and honest hunter, he mostly tries to avoid conflicts and often hesitates in situations that would result in his comrades being in danger. His name is a variable that stands for limitless potential, which X has shown to hold. Supports Neutral *He seems cool but I have nothing to judge off of. Eggman is the fastest motherf*cker alive. SO LONG LIVE THE EGGMAN EMPIRE! 17:14, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Against Zero the Hedgehog (MHX) Zero the Hedgehog is a Maverick Hunter android that deals with androids running amok commiting crimes mainly in the form of destruction, as these androids are labeled "Mavericks" as such. A somewhat serious Hunter, Zero ensures that he gets his mission completed. Zero's past has been shrouded in mystery to him, as his creator shared no details about it. Supports *One of the more badasses on Chill! ''One Shall Stand.....One Shall Fall....'' 17:02, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Neutral *Once again, nothing to judge off besides the RPs I'm being too much of a bum to read. Eggman is the fastest motherf*cker alive. SO LONG LIVE THE EGGMAN EMPIRE! 17:14, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Against October 2013 Junior the Hedgehog Supporting Neutral Against Chewie the Kirby Supporting I think Chewie is a really refreshing characer, He's also a very well placed cross over as unless you know he was a kirby you wouldn't tell at first so, Thumbs up to Chewie. ~Flametfh "We live as ripples of energy in the vast ocean of energy." Chewie is a somewhat original character in the chiLLverse and I believe that he deserves more recognition and credibility for this. Being a crossover character of an OC from another series brought over to the CSFW and Sonic universe is hard to pull off, but surprisingly, he is more than just pulled off but is an excellent character and addition to the wiki. [[User:Boombomb|'''Upupupupu~]] 18:55, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Neutral Against Tye The Hedgehog Supporting Neutral Honestly dont know what to say about Tye. But from what Ive seen he's a good hero and well he can be kinda fun to see in action. But I havent seen enough http://i160.photobucket.com/albums/t165/hinkpink/TempSig2.png Support, http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/chillsonicfanon/images/4/42/Avatar375695_3.gif 15:20, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Against November 2013 Apallo "Junior" The Hedgehog Supporters He's A great Character and fun to Fight with Tye Returned (talk) 21:07, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Neutralists Against Ecruos The Porcupine Supporters He's a fun character and generally is very well developed and realised, He's great to RP with! He's got my vote! ~Flametfh "We live as ripples of energy in the vast ocean of energy." Neutralists He is a great character though he can come off as a dick at times but he is a good freind to many characters so I guess he's ok http://i160.photobucket.com/albums/t165/hinkpink/TempSig2.png Support, http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/chillsonicfanon/images/4/42/Avatar375695_3.gif 23:15, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Against Suri the Unyielding Supporters Neutralists Against Irina Gosform Nalfar Supporters Neutralists Against Burn The Hedgecat Supporters Neutralists Against December 2013 James the Blue Jay Supporters # When he's not being duped/whacked around by obvious demons he's pretty rad. Eggman is the fastest motherf*cker alive.SO LONG LIVE THE EGGMAN EMPIRE! 18:35, February 16, 2014 (UTC) # Eh, I just like the character really. ~Flametfh "We live as ripples of energy in the vast ocean of energy." Neutralists Against Crymson the Cat (2.0) Supporters # I love her backstory. Eggman is the fastest motherf*cker alive.SO LONG LIVE THE EGGMAN EMPIRE! 18:35, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Neutralists Against Honoo "Flame" The Pyrofox Supporters # Don't get mad when someone memes you for calling them onion Apallo. Eggman is the fastest motherf*cker alive.SO LONG LIVE THE EGGMAN EMPIRE! 18:35, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Neutralists * I like him but personality wise, he's kind of a dick. http://static3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131222114533/chillsonicfanon/images/6/67/Spr_Pt_Marley.png (talk) 17:40, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Against Category:Character of the Month